Bajo las ropas
by Endway2000
Summary: En un viaje por el bosque, la Dulce Princesa y Marceline encuentran a Finn mientras se asea en un lago. Ambas deciden observarlo, pero se sorprenden al ver que Finn no esta del todo a gusto con su cuerpo. Todos tienen secretos, al parecer. DPxMarceline, FinnxPrincesaFlama, transexualidad.


Para futuras referencias: es una mala idea llevar de paseo a la Dulce Princesa al Bosque Perturbador. Pero en retrospectiva, eso debería de haber sido lógico para Marceline. Un bosque lleno de criaturas perversas sedientas de sangre, mas la Dulce Princesa… Algo en esa suma no cuadraba.

La vampiresa creyó que el ambiente desconocido alimentaria la curiosidad de la princesa, y se distraería catalogando plantas o tomando muestras de hongos. Y aunque el bosque en si era interesante, la monarca no dejo de quejarse en todo el trayecto.

El ataque del oso rabioso no ayudo…

-¡Ya te pedí disculpas! -dijo Marceline mientras flotaba detrás de la princesa, quien caminaba a paso apresurado. -No es mi culpa que tu olor atraiga a los animales… ¡Deja de oler tan bien!

Marceline se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No estoy molesta por eso, estoy molesta porque no me conoces… -dijo la princesa y volteo a ver a su "amiga", -¿Cómo pensaste que la pasaría bien aquí?

-Hey, muchas de estos animales no están en ningún libro. De hecho, hace un rato creo que oí a un leopardo bicéfalo. Dicen que solo queda uno como el…

Aunque la princesa se sentía intrigada por aquella bestia, no dejo de mostrar su enfado con la vampiresa. Dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar rápidamente.

-A la próxima quizás preferirías quedarte en casa y dejar que tus "queridos súbditos" te digan que hacer...

La princesa volteo a ver a Marceline sin dejar de caminar. -¡Al menos ellos si me aprecian, a diferencia de otras personas, que se llaman _Marceline_!

Un color rojo de furia apareció en el rostro de la mencionada. -Bueno al menos YO no tengo un palo metido en el ort... -callo subidamente al oír un estruendo. -¿Oíste eso?

-¿El que?

Ahora un grito, tan fuerte como para que los oídos de la princesa lo oyeran.

-_Eso_, yo conozco ese grito de niña -sin previo aviso, y olvidando la pelea que estaban teniendo, Marceline tomo a la Bonnibel de los brazos y la llevo volando en la dirección del grito.

Pasaron esquivando los árboles y los animales que vivían en ellos, cada uno único y con diferentes capacidades de asesinar. Las plantas también eran carnívoras, y por momentos hasta el aire parecía estar lleno de veneno. Mientras más se acercaban a la dirección del grito, mas se oían voces y el estruendo de una batalla.

Los árboles crujieron a su lado, y Bonnibel supo que estaban cerca de la fuente del grito.

-¡Detente, es por aquí! -grito, al ver que la vampiresa no aminoraba la velocidad de su vuelo.

-¡Nos adelantaremos a ellos!

-¿Ellos quienes? -dijo de nuevo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sino que fue arrojada bruscamente al suelo entre unos arbustos que, por fortuna, no tenían rasgos de ser venenosos. Desde allí tenían la vista de una pequeña pero adorable cascada, aparentemente libre de cualquier monstruo salvaje.

-¡Marceline, que dem-mmmhp! -Bonnibel trato de hablar, pero la mano de Marceline impidió que dijera cualquier cosa.

-Shh -siseo la vampiresa en su oído, haciendo sonrojar al monarca, -aquí viene nuestro niño favorito.

Como si la hubiera oído, de repente Finn salio volando frente a los ojos de ambas mujeres. El humano da una voltereta en el aire y aterriza a salvo, sino quizás un poco shockeado.

Se reincorporo rápidamente y lanzo un grito a la bestia que lo perseguía. -¡Es todo lo que tienes!

Detrás de el, haciendo un espantoso sonido al caminar, se abalanzó un leopardo gigante -tres veces mas de lo usual-, y que lucia dos cabezas con cuernos en ella.

-Eso -susurro suavemente Marceline, -es un leopardo bicéfalo.

La vampiresa lanzo una pequeña risa mientras observaba la escena. -Veamos si Finny puede solo.

La bestia lanzo un grito de batalla y embistió al humano, quien rápidamente se lanzo hacia un costado para evitar el golpe, causando que la bestia golpee contra una pared rocosa, haciéndola temblar. Sin perder un instante, el humano se arrojo detrás del leopardo, y en un rápido movimiento desenfundo su espada demoníaca y cortó a la bestia por el cuello de una de sus cabezas, la cual cayó sin peso alguno.

La bestia grito de dolor y rabia y dio una voltereta hacia atrás. Finn se cubrió con la espada, pero la misma salio volante del zarpaso del animal, dejándolo descubierto para que sus garras se claven en la piel de su brazo. Inmovilizado en el suelo, debajo de la bestia, Finn escupió en el ojo de la cabeza que seguía viva, y cuando la bestia se lanzo hacia atrás, Finn se sujeto de su cuello y monto su espalda. La bestia trato de liberarse, pero el agarre del humano era demasiado fuerte. Y a cada segundo se hacia mas y mas fuerte. Finn torció los brazos y la criatura lanzo un alarido.

CRACK

Su cuello se rompió y cayó al piso, inerte. Y mientras contemplaban la escena, Bonnibel con desagrado y admiración, y Marceline con una cierta fascinación, ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar notar lo mucho que el humano había crecido. Si, aun era muy delgado y cinco o seis centímetros mas bajo que Marceline (la mas alta de las dos mujeres), pero su rostro se había vuelto mas fuerte y sus brazos un poco mas gruesos. Pero el cambio más radical era en su vestimenta: había reemplazado el viejo gorro de oso por uno idéntico pero abierto al frente y con una bufanda pegada para usar en clima frío. Sus ropas eran similares a las que usaba antes, pero más sueltas, llevando una gruesa sudadera y unos pantalones largos.

Toda su vestimenta yacía ya gastada y rota por el ataque de la bestia. Finn contemplo por un segundo a la criatura a sus pies, antes de tirarse al piso, exhausto.

-Cielos, viejo, solo quería indicaciones para salir de este bosque -dijo Finn al cadáver frente a el. Se sentía mal por la criatura, pero al mismo tiempo no tanto. Si alguien te ataca, generalmente _deja_ de ser un inocente (al menos así le había enseñado Marceline, y si que había aprendido bien).

De pronto el humano olfateo algo. Vio a su alrededor, y al no encontrar la fuente del olor, llevo la nariz a su axila. Hizo una expresión de asco.

-¡Santos perros, huelo peor que Marceline!

Bonnibel soltó una risita, causando que Marceline suelte un siseo furioso. Desde donde estaban, rodeadas de árboles, Finn no podría verlas, pero tal vez si oírlas.

La princesa saco la mano de Marceline de su boca. -Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Asustada tan pronto? -dijo la vampiresa, pero tuvo que estar de acuerdo con la monarca. -Ven, dejemos tranquilo al héroe.

Ambas mujeres se movieron lentamente por el arbusto, intentado no hacer ningún ruido, cuando oyeron al humano hablar.

-Necesito una ducha.

Acto seguido oyeron el sonido de un cierre. Marceline se detuvo en el momento y volvió a su posición inicial, arrastrando consigo a la princesa.

-¡Pero que haces! -susurro la princesa, casi en un grito suave.

-¿No lo oíste? -la vampiresa señalo al humano, quien ya se estaba sacando la sudadera, quedando solo en camiseta.

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la princesa. -Esto es muy inapropiado…

-Si que lo es.

-¡Además no sabia que te gustara Finn así!

La vampiresa volteo a ver a su amiga y le dedico una sonrisa sincera. -Tu ya sabes quien me gusta, Bonnie -la monarca se sonrojo, -pero no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Además, siempre quise ver si Finn tiene tantas cicatrices como el dice tener.

Finn ya había comenzado a sacarse la camisa, y la princesa cerro los ojos, respetando la privacidad de su amigo. Escucho a Marceline riendo por lo bajo en un momento, y de repente hizo silencio.

-Bonnie -la voz de Marceline _tembló_, -tienes que ver esto.

-Oh, no, ¡claro que no!

-¡Que lo veas! -sostuvo la cabeza de la princesa y la obligo a abrir los ojos para ver a su amigo, Finn, de solo 16 años, sin camisa y exhibiéndose sin saberlo a ellas dos.

Efectivamente, Finn si tenía unas cuantas cicatrices. La mayoría ya se estaban curando, de manera que la princesa pensó que debían de ser recientes. Muchas estaban curadas con las lágrimas de ciclope. El cuerpo de Finn se había desarrollado menos de lo que la princesa imagino. Aunque si, ella no soñaría con enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo al humano, pues sus hombros y sus brazos, aunque delgados, daban gran apariencia de fuerza. Por un momento, Bonnibel se quedo pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su amigo en poco tiempo, hasta que noto lo que había puesto nerviosa a Marceline.

Sus caderas, la forma en que asciende su espalda, los hombros, los huesos de la espalda mismos y toda la configuración de la figura de Finn era… no muy masculina.

-Esa no es la espalda de un hombre -dijo Marceline. Bonnibel no entendió a lo que se refería, pero si le pareció muy extraño. Siguieron viendo cuando Finn se bajo los pantalones y, previamente observando alrededor, se bajo la ropa interior. Sus piernas eran gruesas y fuertes, con una figura muy curva. Y su… "asiento" era, definitivamente, femenino.

Bonnibel no tenia mucha experiencia con el otro sexo (Marceline, por otro lado…), pero por lo que sabia de anatomía, resulto claro que el físico de Finn se estaba desarrollando de manera peculiar.

Otra cosa que llamo su atención fueron las vendas alrededor de su pecho. No era raro usar vendas al estar herido, pero salvo por el rasguño del brazo y el estomago, Finn estaba perfectamente bien. Además, las vendas estaban desde antes de la pelea, y no tenían sangre de ninguna herida.

No dijeron nada cuando lo vieron entrar al agua y chapotear juguetonamente en el pequeño lago formado por la cascada. Por un instante lo vieron allí, nadando en el agua, dejando que su cabello –el cual estaba poco más arriba de los hombros- cayera sobre su rostro.

Fue cuando Finn se puso de pie y camino hasta debajo de la cascada que Bonnibel casi pega un grito al cielo. En el cuerpo de Finn, en su entrepierna, donde tendría que tener un órgano masculino en formación, el humano tenia, por el contrario, un _órgano femenino._

Aun a la distancia, era demasiado obvio.

Por si quedaban algunas dudas, Finn procedió a sacarse las vendas que cubrían su pecho, exponiendo un par de redondos aunque pequeños _pechos de adolescente_.

Marceline volvió a cubrir la boca de la princesa, aunque eso no evito que ella murmurara maldiciones y otras palabras de sorpresa al ver a su amigo humano "_hombre_", desnudo.

Finn dejo que el agua de la cascada cayera sobre su cabeza. Se quedo quieto un instante, habituándose a la dolorosa presión. Bonnibel se preguntaba a veces si Finn era un mortal ordinario, pues nadie se queda tan quieto cuando lo esta bombardeando una cascada.

Ambas jóvenes observaron a Finn se pies a cabeza. Si, no había duda. _El es una ella_.

Toda la forma de su cuerpo lo decía. Desde sus redondas piernas hasta su cadera que comenzaba a ensancharse, y sus pechos que empezaban a crecer en demasía. Pronto, hasta sus expresiones faciales parecieron suavizarse para ambas mujeres. Pronto ya no lo veían como el Finn de siempre, sino como un Finn-mujer, totalmente distinto a quien conocían.

Bonnibel observaba a Finn con perversa curiosidad, con autentico deseo científico, como si fuera un experimento. Marceline, por su parte, solo estaba sorprendida, si no es que algo divertida por lo que estaban viendo.

Observaron a Finn pasarse el agua por las heridas de la pelea, refregar sus pechos, tirar su cabello atrás para lavarlo. En este punto, además, comenzó a tararear. Marceline nunca había oído esa canción, así que asumió que era una inventada por "el" (pegadiza, de hecho).

Pronto comenzó a danzar en el lugar mientras tarareaba la canción, totalmente inconciente de que estaba siendo observado. Bonnibel siguió analizándolo con científico metodismo. Marceline lanzo una pequeña risa, pues con cualquier cuerpo que tuviera, Finn siempre era un imbecil divertido.

En un momento, sin embargo, el humano se detuvo en seco, observando su reflejo en el agua. De la misma manera en que Bonnibel lo estaba observando, ahora el se veía a si mismo. Frunció el seño y de la nada empezó a atacar a su reflejo, golpeando el agua como si esperase golpearse a si mismo en el proceso. Lanzo un puñetazo tras otro hasta que estuvo cansado, pero no se sentía menos frustrado.

Se dejo caer en el agua. El lago no era muy profundo, así que podía sentarse y respirar perfectamente. Y por un momento, no hizo ni dijo nada. Se quedo observando su reflejo, quien lo mirada con obvio desden.

RING RING RING

Sonó la mochila de Finn, sacando al humano de su ensoñación. Se levanto y salio del agua hasta llegar a su mochila (dándole, al mismo tiempo, una mejor vista de su cuerpo a sus observadoras pasivas). Saco el teléfono y sonrío al ver el nombre de quien llamaba.

-Hola Princesa Flama -saludo Finn a través del teléfono. -Yo estoy bien, ¿y tu? No, no pasa nada solo estaba cazando…

Finn se recostó en una roca mientras hablaba, abrazando sus piernas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Bueno mas bien que me perdí… ¡pero ya me encontré! -vio a su alrededor. -Creo… Llegare a casa, no te preocupes. Hey, ¿salimos mañana? -no se escucho la respuesta, pero por la expresión extasiada de Finn, es posible que haya sido un si.

-¡ROMBASTICO! Paso por tu casa mañana. Adios PF.

Colgó el teléfono pero no lo soltó ni se movió. Por un instante solo se quedo sonriendo, abrazando sus piernas. Comenzó a tararear la canción otra vez, y pronto empezó a cantarla mientras contemplaba el cielo.

_I can't keep pushing this down, any deeper…_

_Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?_

_Every move I make, is just another mistake,_

_I wonder what it would take, because it feels like_

_There's a fire inside my body, _

_There is a fire inside my heart_

_And this fire is about to consume me, _

_If I keep waiting for this thing to start,_

_Ooh, I feel like I am warmed up inside…_

_I feel all warmed up inside…_

_I feel all warmed up inside… (1)_

Su voz se fue desvaneciendo hasta que desapareció. Pero la sonrisa de felicidad plena nunca abandono su rostro.

Marceline tuvo que admitir que la canción era muy linda. Pegadiza, si, pero mas que nada venia del corazón. A veces olvidaba cuanto corazón tenia ese pequeño, infeliz humano…

Finn se levanto y comenzó a vestirse en silencio. Volvió a colocar las vendas y, con dolor, las ajusto fuerte para tapar sus pechos. Pronto volvió a ser "hombre", y no había forma de imaginárselo de otra manera.

Recogió su espada, que había acabado clavada en un árbol cercano, y caso la mochila en su espalda. Marco un número en el teléfono y espero a que contestaran,

-¿Jake? -dijo, -Viejo, estoy perdido en el Bosque Usurpador… -Finn se sonrojo al darse cuenta que se había equivocado. La princesa y la vampiresa rieron al verlo. -Perturbador, eso… ¡Lo se, Jake, me dijiste que no viniera!

Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la cascada y de las mujeres. De repente regreso corriendo y observo el cadáver de la bestia que había asesinado. Era demasiado grande para cargarlo, pero al menos podría llevarse la cabeza, la cual era liviana.

Pronto su voz se desvaneció, y ambas supieron que podían hablar, aunque ninguna estaba segura de que decir.

Finalmente, Marceline rompió el silencio, hablando en un tono de burla. -Bueno, ahora sabemos porque el cambio a la ropa gruesa.

La vampiresa rió, pero Bonnibel se quedo viendo el agua que Finn había atacado hace un rato. -Es muy infeliz.

Marceline dejo de reír súbitamente. -Si.

-¿Y que hacemos?

-Pues… -abrazo a Bonnibel de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, elevándola en el aire mientras flotaba. –Primero que nada, tenemos que regalarle una faja

La princesa parpadeo varias veces. -¿Faja?

-Si, para sus "manzanas" -Marceline se detuvo en el aire, y observo al humano alejarse del bosque. –No debes usar vendas si no estas herido, te puede deformar las costillas.

La princesa no dijo nada, pero entendió a lo que la vampiresa se refería, y asintió con la cabeza. Lo que Finn deseara, lo que lo hiciera feliz, ellas querían apoyarlo.

Además, no podían verlo de manera distinta a como lo conocían hasta ahora…

-Aunque la verdad -dijo Marceline mientras llevaba a la princesa al Dulce Reino, volando por encima de los árboles y en dirección opuesta a la de Finn, -es mucho más lindo como hombre que como mujer.

Bonnibel riendo y asintió con la cabeza, mientras se recostaba en el pecho de la vampiresa.

Marceline se sonrojo. -Aunque no tanto como tu, princesa.

* * *

1) Es una mescla de las canciones "All gummed up inside" y "All warmed up inside" del episodio "Incendium".

OKEY, creo que tengo que explicar esto. Con una amiga tenemos el Headcannon de que los personajes de HdA son transgenero, de manera que Fionna es realmente Finn, o biceversa (Como es este caso). En lo personal, me gusta mas pensar que son Genderqueer o que cambian de genero cada tanto (de hay mi otro fic, "En los zapatos de Marcy" :P).

Asi que bueno, de hay surgio esta idea, Finn siendo un chico trans atrapado en el cuerpo de "Fionna" :(.

Espero les haya gustado!

LEX


End file.
